The Siren's Song
by purpledragon6
Summary: AU: The mermaids are never re-born, their enemies however are and they remember the war. After finding a purple pearl on the shore one day, Kanta, who was Gaito in another life, realizes there are still mermaids in existence. Fearing a second war,she forbids any of her kind from leaving their territory. However upon meeting a little human girl, will Kanta's brother be able to?


**A/N: So my friend wrote her own MMPPP story called 'I'm in love with the enemy' and for the story she wanted me to help so she had me create my OC. Well just like Marissa for Black Butler, she was made to NOT be taken seriously, that is until sometime during the development for my friend's story got me interested in writing my own. So here it is. My very first MMPPP story 'The Siren's song.'**

* * *

Sunlight gently streamed in brilliant light through the window of the young Panthalassa's room. The dark murky water above the surface cut the light into beams like a black glass prism and sent them all about the bedroom, awakening the boy when one found its way into the pale eyelids that covered his saphire hues.

"And so brings forth another day." He groaned as he forced his eyes open fully and sat up.

Pushing his blankets aside he waltzed over to his bedroom window and looked out it. Thick black waters and bone white sand were displayed outside, the scenery split in half by yet another beam of sun. Other than that the sea was calm.

"Ah, good weather up on the surface." He said with a smile, going to his dresser and slipping on a red t-shirt and blue swim trunks. "Best go up there while she's still asleep."

He slipped quietly out of the room, and was about to close the door with a slam as usual but then stopped, twisted the knob and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed the door back into place then released his grip on it. The tumblers of the lock slid into place with a soft Click. His breath hitched in his throat as he turned quickly and glanced all around him. He had to make sure _she _didn't catch him.

"Now for the hard part." He whispered as he tiptoed down the hallway of his home, taking extra caution as he slid past the black door in the middle of the hall. A few paces and his front door soon came into view.

"Now if I can ju-." He was suddenly cut off by a firm hand entangling itself in his auborn locks and gave it a fierce tug.

"Now where might you be off too Ganta?" A snarky voice asked from behind him, slowly letting go of his hair.

Ganta was scared stiff as he slowly turned to face his tormentor. A rather tall women stood before him. Her auborn hair and saphire eyes matched his own, she wore a dark red bikini top and a black skirt that had a slit going up her left thigh. Across one of her eyes, a thin scar ran across her eye and her fanged tooth was present in his opened mouth grin. He knew the girl right away was his 'beloved' older sister.

"N-nothing Kanta." He stuttered, crying out slightly when his locks were taken captive again.

"You were heading to the surface, weren't you?" She sneered, jerking her younger brother's head violently in her hand.

"M-m-maybe I am! Whats it matter to you?" He answered, sighing in relife when his hair was let free.

"You know your not allowed up there." She scolded him sternly.

"Kanta... I am always careful, the humans suspect nothing as of yet." He mumbled, rubbing his abused skull. "A-a-and if it still concerns you- Which I am sure it doesn't M-maybe you would come with me. And keep me from doing anything stupid and blowing my cover?"

The women placed a finger to her lip as if in deep thought. With the level of her pride Ganta was sure she would agree to this.

"Hm, fine." She said shrugging at last.

The boy's eyes lit up as he threw his arms around the girl's thin mid-section and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much Kanta!" He said happily.

The women rolled her eyes and pulled the younger boy off of her.

"Don't turn to sap on me little brother." She said cooly as she opened the front door to their home as water flooded inside.

Salty sea water bonbarded the boy in the face, knocking him down with the force. Hot snot and spit was wiped away as more water filled his nose and mouth. Despite living under water his whole life, it still irritated him greatly, but he had little time to focus on this as the tide of water swept the two out of their house and spun them around like tops as they propelled towards the surface. Well, at least he assumed Kanta was still with him, after the water had knocked him down, his eyes were snapped shut so he saw nothing but darkness. He suddenly felt a great pressure on his head as he surface.

"Kanta!" He called out as he wiped his burning eyes and looked around. "Kanta!"

A breif survey of his surroundings and he found himself to be on a small strip of land, cut off from the rest of the beach by large chunks of rock and drift wood. Sitting atop one of the rocks was his older sister.

"Kanta!" He called up to her, but soon found she was far to preoccupied with something in her hands. "What is it you have there?"

Having finally caught her attention, she looked down at him, and slid what ever it was she had into her top.

"Its nothing little brother. Now, now that we are on the surface plain you better go play, we'll be leaving in four hours, no less." Her grin grew as she slid over the other side of the rock, leaving her little brother alone on the small strip of land.


End file.
